In an information system, diverse troubles occur. Accordingly, it is essential to assist a trouble recovery. The trouble recovery in an information system is generally handled by obtaining a handling method according to a symptom of a trouble from a knowledge base that accumulates past trouble cases, and by actually attempting the method.
FIG. 20 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional trouble handling method.
In the system illustrated in FIG. 20, past trouble cases 1001 are put into knowledge data, which is then registered to a knowledge base 2000. The knowledge base 2000 stores records each composed of a symptom and its corresponding handling methods. When a user 3000 such as a system administrator, etc. inputs a symptom 3003 from a terminal 3001, etc., the knowledge base 2000 is searched by using the symptom 3003 as a key. Then, a cause, handling methods, etc. are returned to the terminal 3001 of the user 3000 as search results 2003, and displayed on the screen of the terminal 3001.
As described above, conventional trouble handling systems put trouble handling cases occurring in the past into knowledge data, accumulate the knowledge data in a knowledge base, etc., and recommend handling methods, etc. by searching the knowledge base on the basis of a symptom, etc. when a trouble occurs.